Trapped In A Closet
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: Parker wants Eliot, and she knows he wants her too. So she decides to go about getting him with a little help from Hardison and slight talk of help from Sophie... Hope you enjoy. Read and Review, Flames welcomed!


**Couple::** _Elliot && Parker_

**Disclaimer::** _I don't own any of the characters, nor the show Leverage._

**Rating:: **_M for Mature =]_

**Status::** _Complete One-Shot_

**Theme::** _General/Slight Humor_

**Trapped In A Closet…**

_Apparently it is Possible_

Elliot let out a groan. "Parker..."

She looked at him from over her shoulder. "What?" She whispered.

"Stop moving." He grounded out. The grip he had on the top shelf was starting to slip, not that it was holding him up, but it was keeping his hands busy, so to speak.

Parker shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just trying to see if there's a way I can get us out of here." She then turned her body in the small space to face him. "What are you holding?" Parker asked, her eyes following his arms up to the shelf.

"Nothing Parker." Elliot grounded, his frustrations slowly becoming more apparent.

Parker shrugged turning back around, a smirk on her face when she heard his muttered groan. "Just give me a few to try this lock again."

"You don't have your equipment for this. Let's just wait for Hardison." He demanded out, before his hands suddenly dropped and came to her hips. "Just stop Parker."

_**--Flashback--**_

Elliot listened to everything around him. Knowing it was going to be his turn to make a move in this ridiculous plan Hardison made while Sophie and Nate where left cleaning up previous business. "Parker where are you?"

He felt a sudden tap on his shoulder, making him turn on his defiance. Getting ready to knock out the person with their hands on him, he heard. "Right behind you."

"Jesus Parker!" He yelped pulling her against him. Two men walked past the small corner they were hiding in. "I could've seriously hurt you." He whispered.

Parker smiled creepily. "They're coming back."

Elliot grinded his teeth together, quickly looking for a hiding spot to shove Parker in. A closet close to them looked like the perfect spot. "Get in there." He said pushing her towards the door before the men came back again.

Parker rolled her eyes, and pulled him in with her. "I was just checking to see if you needed help." The door closed with a small click.

"Did you hear that?" Elliot demanded, then glanced at her waiting for her answer.

"It was the door closing." She said smugly.

He let out a noise that was close to a growl. "Open the door a little, will you?"

The jiggling of the knob could be heard clearly before Parker's muttered; "Uhhh…"

"What's wrong with the door, Parker?" Elliot demanded angrily

She unconsciously pushed up against him. "It's locked." She stated in complete obviousness, but before he could retort she continued. "Just give me a second will you." Parker tried to bend but was stopped short by Elliot.

"Good luck with that sweetheart, I can't move anymore than this, so you're just gonna have to figure out a way to get us out of here within the next ten minutes before they get to where Hardison is."

Parker muttered lowly under her breath, maneuvering her body easily between the door and Elliot, she studied the knob in the dark. "I might need more than ten minutes." She whispered confidently.

"I thought you knew how to pick a simple lock." He grounded out in clear annoyance.

She frowned at the door. "It's not a simple lock, it's a keypad kind."

"Just pick it."

_--20 Minutes Later—_

"God damn it Parker!" Elliot practically yelled in a whisper.

She jumped at the sudden explosion. "Hey I just couldn't seem to get it. Let me try one more time." She said fiddling with the lock once more. "Squeeze your body closer to the shelves."

Elliot rolled his eyes before reaching up and holding on to the top shelf and pressing his body as tightly against the shelves as he could. "That's as much room as I can give you."

_--__15 Minutes Later—_

"Give up?" Elliot questioned with a raised brow.

Parker stood looking at him face to face, she grinned out of nowhere. "Of course not, I still have one last idea."

The muscled man groaned inwardly at the petite blonde in front of him. 'Where the hells Hardison's annoying advice when you need him?'

Parker voiced his thoughts and was annoyed when Hardison didn't respond back in his usual offended tone of voice. "Alec?!"

Silence was heard through the intercoms.

"You don't think…" Elliot trailed off.

She gave a dry look. "He got wrapped up in his little roll didn't he?"

Elliot nodded in agreement. "Just figure it out would you."

_--5 Minutes Later—_

Standing up she looked at him over her shoulder. "I think this will work." She said glancing at him from over her shoulder.

His eyes crossed slightly when she pressed her bottom flush against his groin for a split second. "Parker…" He gritted out between clenched teeth.

"What?" She questioned clearly confused, but decidedly ignored him and focused once again on the door.

_**--End Flashback—**_

Parker turned around to face him, his hands running across her lower back and stomach to rest once again on her hips; she raised a brow at him. "What's your problem?" Inwardly she smiled to herself. 'Thanks for the help Alec. You knew just how to get him to crack.' She then laughed. '...Even if it was practically hours later.'

"Stop moving." He demanded in a serious tone. His features, darkened from the lack of lighting in the small closet, but she knew they were just as serious as his tone.

Parker pressed her nose against his. "It's not easy to stay put."

He grinded his teeth together briefly, taking several deep breaths through his nose. "I don't care if it's hard. You gotta stop moving." He moved his hands to her shoulders.

She pressed herself closer to Elliot, subtly trying to dislodge his hands from her. "Why?"

"Because." He retorted quickly.

"Why?" She pushed.

Elliot held his breath, mentally counting to ten. "Just stop."

"I don't want to." She said with a shrug.

"I'll pay you to stop." He sounded to some extent distracted.

"Ehh…" She began watching him with squinted eyes, Parker grinned. "Nope."

"Parker." He breathed out. "This cant go on much longer."

'That better mean what I think it does.' She thought to herself. "What can't?"

Suddenly responsible Elliot, he shook his head. "Nothing… Just stop moving until Hardison gets back to us."

She gave him a dry look, knowing full well that he probably couldn't really see it. "I know you think about us having sex." She said curtly. "I do, so you do too."

He choked slightly. "Parker, what? I think you need to…"

She cut him off by pressing her lips against his. Once she felt his soften in shock she began nibbling on his bottom lip. Her lips molded to his, and his resist lasted no more than two seconds before it melted away and her tongue slid past his lips to dance with his.

Elliot's hands slid down the sides of her breasts until they came to settle on her hips. He came to take charge of the kiss, taking her mouth with a demanding intensity that left her moaning softly into his mouth.

Parker's fingers slipped into his soft hair, gripping close to the scalp and holding him in place. She lifted her leg to wrap around his hip and pressed her lower body into his. She broke the kiss to look at him. "I told you I knew about you thinking about us."

"Parker." He muttered hoarsely, clearly unnerved and not willing to carry on a conversation with a woman that was pressing seductively against him.

"Just agree." She whispered against his ear, pressing butterfly kisses to his jaw line. "I've been watching romantic movies with Sophie, I learned how to be sweet and seductive." She added completely uncharacteristically.

He smiled at her, seeing that she didn't realize how seductive she already was. "Just be Parker." He told her pressing a tender kiss to her temple. "I like her best." He admitted.

Parker unwrapped her leg, and pulled away from him. "Okay." Before he could say or do anything, she pulled her shirt over her head and grinned. "Your turn." She added.

Elliot couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him, but tugged the polo over his head. "Now come here darling." She moved back into his body, his hands roaming freely over the flesh of her back. Bending down his lips sought out the rapid pulse at the base of her neck, sucking and licking gently at the throbbing skin.

She moaned out, moving her hands in between their bodies she reached out for the hem of his pants. Moving her lower body away slightly she quickly unzipped his pants and had them around his ankles, she then moved to remove her own.

He couldn't stop himself from sliding his hands down her back to cup her round bottom and lift her out of her jeans, so he could then step out of his own. Letting out a groan of satisfaction when she moved her body up and down his to create an overwhelming friction, he maneuvered so that his fingers were rubbing against her, stopping her from almost bringing him to a premature arrival.

Trying to bite back another moan, she buried her face into the crook of his neck. She shuttered when a finger slipped inside her, then couldn't help herself when he added another, pumping them in and out of her without surrender. The actions were making her restless for more, particularly for him, showing her frustrations with the actions she kissed him hard on the mouth, biting and tugging forcefully at his bottom lip.

Elliot could feel her frustrations vibrating off of her body, and understood them clearly. He plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, all he could taste was the deliciousness of her warmth and wickedness. While he distracted her with kisses, he removed his fingers from her entry to replace them with his manhood. They both needed this more than they knew, as he thrust high and hard into her wet warmth.

Parker tried to cry out in pleasure, but the hold he had on her mouth kept them muffled. His kisses became more demanding, once her fingers began digging into his back and shoulders. He understand her silent demand for more, holding her against the wall for better support he began a steady easy pace. Going deeper every time they held a kiss longer than a peck.

When her breathing and moans began desperate for more, he steadily increased his thrusts in tempo, becoming stronger, harder, deeper and more uncontrolled. He wanted to reach that edge that she was getting so close to.

Her eyes fluttered when she felt him murmur against the sweaty flesh of her neck. He felt her muscles tighten around him, knowing she was close he reached down and stroked her where their bodies join together. Her mouth crashed down on his as she climaxed, but he still had a little to go, he gave several more hard thrusts, riding out her climax as he came also, spilling himself into her.

Elliot shrugged his body against hers. "Next time we use a bed." He breathed against her ear.

Parker smiled. "Next time more foreplay." She turned to face him.

"Deal darling." He drawled out lazily, groaning as he pulled out of her, he slowly lowered himself to the floor.

Parker straddled his lap awkwardly because of the small closet space. "Hardison wont be getting to us for awhile." She explained with a cunning grin.

"Sneaky bastards aren't ya'll." He said pulling her down for another kiss.

-

-

-

_**Authors Note::**__** Well tell me what you think of this story and of course like all my other stories, flames are always welcomed. Happy readings to Leverage fans and of course fans of my works.**_

_**Love Lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


End file.
